


Pretend I Didn't Tear Your World Apart

by NotAGreatWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Also like hinted weed, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxceit - Freeform, Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Background Royality - Freeform, Deceit wears Virgil's old hoodie because I can, Drinking, Happy ending because i felt bad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta'd, Roman is assholish towards Virgil, Set after DwIT, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unless the spell and grammar check on google docs is editing, Virgil smokes weed once its s m a l l, but he apologises, not in a bad way just casual drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter
Summary: Virgil misses Deceit, just as much as Deceit misses him.*Title from So Nice, So smart.  This is also a songfic ^_^*





	Pretend I Didn't Tear Your World Apart

_I_

_ I was quiet as a mouse _

_ When I snuck into your house _

_ And took roofies with your spouse _

_ In a nit and out a louse _

_ ~~ _

Virgil was sneaky, not that Deceit knew (that was the point), but he knew something was up. Some of the food had been missing and a few loose threads that hadn't been there were found. He asked Remus about it, obviously, but it wasn't him. Deceit had to wonder if it was Virgil, he got his hopes up, him missed him so much. He missed his scent, he smelled of cheap eyeliner and spicy ramen, it was strange but it suited him. He missed the way his moth would slant slightly whenever he was confused or happy. His evil laugh was marvelous, too. But it wasn't Virgil, it was just Logan coming to see Remus.Virgil was gone. 

"Why did he have to leave so soon, and without a proper goodbye at that!” Deceit had confided in Remus one night,pulling on the sleeves of his yellow sweater. “He’s probably with that brother of yours anyway. It’s fine, im glad he’s happy.”

Deceit may lie for a living but he was a horrible liar. He was _ pouting _ and _ crying. _ He wasn’t fine.If Remus wasn’t angry at his brother before, he was now.

“I’ll kill that prince of moths.”

“Why moths?”

“Light sides.” Deceit snorted.

Remus didn’t kill Roman, but he sure as hell hurt him.

-

Remus felt guilty. Deceit had moped to him about Virgil’s disappearance. He had talked about the missing food and threads of the couch. He bit his cheek and lied to him. Logan hadn’t come to see him, Virgil did. Virgil hadn't even left without a goodbye. The night he left he came to Remus and Remus only. He explained that he didn’t want to say goodbye to Deceit, it would hurt him too much. Remus was hurt too but not as much. He didn’t have romantic feelings towards Virgil and he at least had closure. But they were still friends and he was conflicted.

Though they both knew it was coming. The sides switched with Thomas because they were apart of him. So it was natural that Virgil would become a light side. That and Remus had noticed how he looked at them now, he knew he thought that he needed to help Thomas. To become a light side. He was slowly growing tired of the pranks and shitty humour. He was bound to leave, but he still sneak in from time to time, he talked to Remus once. It got deep once the drinks started flowing and Virgil pulled out a special tin.

“Did Dee actually send you to hurt Roman.”Virgil saw through his facade easily.

“What are you a cop?”

“Just checkin, man. Doesn’t seem like Dee to me.” He took a drag, inhaling and exhaling. 

“Like you of all people would know.”

“Fuck you too.” It wasn’t meant as an insult, it was said with a smirk.

“I’m not sure Dee would like that. I may be a dirty man but I don’t stoop that low.” Remus took a swig of his drink, starting to feel dizzy.

Virgil at least had the decency to laugh.

_

_ And lice are lousy all the time _

_ They suck your blood and drink your wine _

_ Say shut up and quit your crying _

_ Give it time and you’ll be fine. _

_ ~~ _

Roman was an asshole. He was arrogant and rude, using his attitude to hide his insecurities. It was annoying and awful. Remus was seething. How fucking dare he call Virgil a villain? How dare he let Virgil blame himself? They didn’t deserve him! Virgil was one of the kindest people he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting.It was apparent to Remus that Roman didn’t care about Virgil. He got angry at him for crying, what was wrong with him?! And now Virgil was crying, at their door, not caring about who saw. Remus was going to commit murder. 

_

_ Your so nice and you’re so smart _

_ You’re such a good friend I have to break your heart _

_ Tell you that I love you then I’ll tear your world apart _

_ Just pretend I didn’t tear your world apart _

~~

Deceit was in Virgil’s hoodie when he came at the door, eyeshadow smudges and nose stuffy. He had been sobbing. Deceit heart fell to the floor, someone hurt Virgil.

“I need my old hoodie.” Virgil sniffed, ‘Where is it-”

Deceit was expecting a scream of anger, a shout, anything but what came next. 

“I-” Deceit’s breath got caught in his throat,feeling Virgil’s body nestled against his. 

“I missed you.”Virgil’s voice was soft and muffled. 

“Can I stay?”

“Virgil,this is your home, you’ll always be able to stay.” 

_

_ I like boys with strong convictions _

_ And convicts with perfect diction _

_ Underdogs with good intentions _

_ Amputees with stamp collections _

_ ~~ _

“Why’d all that stuff happen?” Virgil threaded his fingers through Deceit’s hair. 

“What stuff?”

“You messing with the light sides.”

“Oh, that- Listen V, I’m so sorry I- “ Deceit was cut off.

“I know, I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have acted like you were a villain, but you hurt my friends, my family. I… don’t know if I can forgive you for that, but I know that you’re sorry. But why?”

“I don’t want Thomas to become arrogant, to think he can do no wrong. That mindset isn’t healthy, but I did go about it the wrong way. Thomas is a good person, he just isn’t perfect.” Deceit sighed. “Virgil are you okay to talk about us?”

“Well I never actually said I wanted to break up, I just left.”

“Do you still love me?”

Virgil laid atop Deceit, letting his fingers run through his hair. To get his point across, his leaned into the touch and curled into his boyfriend. A muffled “yes” was heard and a hum escaped Deceit’s lips. He put a kiss to Virgil’s soft hair.

“I think I’m emotionally spent for the day.” Virgil got up from the bed, facing Deceit, “Do you still have that stamp collection?”

_

_ Plywood skimboards ride the ocean _

_ Salty noses suntan lotion _

_ Always seriously joking _

_ And rambunctiously soft-spoken _

_ I like boys that like their mothers _

_ And I have a thing for brothers _

_ But they always wait til we're under the covers _

_ To say I'm sure glad we're not lovers _

_ ~~ _

Roman apologised (that boyfriend of his had finally talked some sense into him), Virgil forgave him, feelings feelings blah-blah. It was fine now, Remus even mustered up the courage to ask out that nerd. So now they were on a triple date, Patton’s idea of course.At the beach. Great.

Deceit was seen as mean, cold , and calculated. But he was soft for Virgil. To outsiders, their relationship was full of soft moments and hugs and playing with hair. But the others didn’t realize that. It came as a surprise to them when they quietly fell asleep in the sand, bodies tangled together. 

“You know, being at the beach kind of reminds me of Thomas’ trips to the beach with his mom, we should call sometime today.”Patton sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Sounds like a great idea, love.” 

“Roman please control your brother, I think he might be trying to battle a shark.” Logan called from the shore.

“Why can’t you go get him? He may be my brother, but he’s your boyfriend.” 

“I am not fit for this situation, you have experience in this department.

“Ugh, FINE!

_

They left after that.

They woke up Deceit, he was pouty. 

“Babe, you can’t be mad at them forever.”

“Maybe, but I’ll sure as hell try.”Deceit slouched grumily against Virgil. “Share the covers.”

Virgil obliged.

_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I had another idea so i might release another anxceit thing with no happy ending because Angst.  
Also I'm sorry that this is Ooc I'm not great at writing Dee.


End file.
